


Free

by Loverboy_Lance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Competition, Confident Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Karaoke, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV First Person, POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Songfic, only the tagged ones talk though, pretty much all the paladins are mentioned, the mild language is the only reason I rated it T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverboy_Lance/pseuds/Loverboy_Lance
Summary: The gang has a karaoke night, but the main highlight is the Klance. Keith sings some country and Lance falls harder, then Keith runs away right afterwards. Lance knows a confession when he sees one, but the person being confessed to is something that he can't quite figure outBasically I heard a song and thought "Huh, this is kinda Klance-y isn't it?" and thus, a fic was born.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> So this one's a little different from all the rest I publish, because it's a songfic.  
> I'm aware that this one is actually kinda not great, don't comment on it because trust me, _I know_.  
> Also, the song in the fic is Girl Crush by Little Big Town, and the title is from their song Free. I thought it fit, but I don't really know.  
> Anyways, this fic is kinda long and the song doesn't take much of it but I thought it really fit the pining Klance dynamic. I hope you enjoy!

Being a paladin of Voltron is always hard work. That's why, when given the chance, we were all ecstatic for a karaoke night.

Somehow, Pidge had gotten their hands on an Earthen karaoke machine and we already had the TV to hook it up to, so they suggested a karaoke night. 

Once Shiro was convinced, which was never hard because even he needed some fun, Allura and Coran were on board too.

The only person that really needed convincing was Keith, but really? Once I challenged him to a competition he was game. It's kind of funny how that's all it took, even after the others had tried all of their convincing, but I didn't dwell on it too much.

\-----

Once the night finally rolled around I could hardly wait. I was bouncing up and down in the lounge, holding a microphone that Pidge had modified to be wireless. They claimed it was just to see if they could, but we all knew it was because they wanted to see some dramatic dancing and performances tonight. Honestly, I was more than okay with that considering my dramatic flair.

"Of course you're the first one here," said a voice from the doorway. I turned and there was Keith… in different clothing? "Loverboy Lance going to sing any love songs tonight?"

I blushed at the nickname. "Maybe? Depends on how the night goes."

Keith seemed to think that was a good enough answer and walked over to the couch, sitting down and beginning to inspect a microphone. That gave me all the cover I needed to subtly check him out and _damn_.

His outfit was different, all right. He had ditched the gloves for whatever reason and was wearing a crop top with no jacket. His normal black pants were replaced with skinny jeans and he was barefoot. I think I nearly died, he was just so goddamn gorgeous. I was starting to doubt whether this was actually his casual clothing or if something else could be going on when Pidge walked in.

"Hey Double L and Emo!" they greeted us. Keith huffed his disapproval at his nickname but didn't actually say anything. "Still can't believe Emo actually agreed."

I shrugged. "All it takes is a little competition. Maybe someday you'll understand, my dear Pigeon."

Pidge laughed. "Maybe I will, doesn't mean I want to. Whatever, I just can't wait until it starts and I can crush all of you losers on some Taylor Swift. You know you can't win that one against me, Allura is the only one who stands a chance and she doesn't know the songs!"

"Not fair," I faintly heard Keith grumble but I, again, had gotten a little too lost in his appearance. I was so lost, in fact, that I discovered he had tied his hair back in a ponytail and that really shouldn't have been as hot as it was.

Soon enough, everybody had gotten to the room and Pidge gathered us all around the machine. She explained everything to the Alteans, then the fun known as karaoke night began.

\-----

A few songs in with the challenge to Keith and he had a microphone again.

"So, this one is my sixth challenge to Lance," he said with a wolfish grin. I just shook my head; he should've known better than to challenge me, I was on fire and there was no way he could win!

At least, I had thought that until he started singing this song. His voice was perfect, just like the rest of him. It was unfair that this song was exactly in his vocal range!

_I got a girl crush,_

_Hate to admit it but_

_I got a heart rush,_

_Ain't slowing down._

What was this song? I had heard it somewhere, I knew that much, but I couldn't place it. It didn't matter though, because Keith was keeping his eyes locked on mine and that's all I really cared about.

_I got it real bad,_

_Want everything she has,_

_That smile and that midnight laugh_

_She's giving you now._

At this point everything else in the world seemed unimportant, secondary. All I really cared about was Keith and how gorgeous he looked in that outfit while singing whatever song this was.

_I want to taste her lips,_

_Yeah, 'cause they taste like you._

Who was he singing this about? It was a love song, but to who? Was it even to anyone at all?

_I want to drown myself_

_In a bottle of her perfume._

I felt myself start swaying slightly to the music, standing off to the side of the room.

_I want her long white hair,_

_I want her magic touch,_

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then_

_You'd want me just as much._

_I got a girl crush._

_I got a girl crush._

I was starting to recognize who the girl in the song could be, because the lyrics sounded modified and I only knew one person with white hair. It was Allura, but then who was Keith jealous of? It just didn't make sense, anyone would be lucky to have him despite how I would never admit that.

_I don't get no sleep,_

_I don't get no peace,_

_Thinking about her_

_Under your bed sheets._

My brow furrowed in confusion. Allura wasn't with anyone, was she?

_The way that she's whispering,_

_The way that she's pulling you in._

_Lord knows I've tried,_

_I can't get her off my mind._

I was starting to feel bad, I didn't want Keith to hurt like this. I wanted to run up to him and tackle him into a hug, but I also didn't want to stop this wonderful performance where he hadn't yet taken his eyes off of me.

_I want to taste her lips,_

_Yeah, 'cause they taste like you._

_I want to drown myself_

_In a bottle of her perfume._

_I want her long white hair,_

_I want her magic touch._

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then_

_You'd want me just as much._

_I got a girl crush._

The song was starting to slow down, so I thought it was almost over. Maybe then I could talk to Keith, ask him if anything was wrong?

_I got a girl crush,_

_Hate to admit it but_

_I got a heart rush,_

_It ain't slowing down._

When the song finished, Keith handed the microphone to Pidge and walked out of the room. We all stared after him before I broke and made a lame excuse about being tired then took off in a run.

\-----

"Keith?" I called down the fifth hall I was checking in the castle ship. The place was huge, so chances were I would never even find him. That didn't mean I wouldn't try, though. "Keith? Please, I just want to talk!"

After a few more halls I sank to the floor in defeat. I was giving up, the castle was just too big, then it hit me: I'm an idiot and I didn't even knock on his door.

Racing down to where his room was, I raised my hand to knock on his door. I wasn't really in the best state, all out of breath, but I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure he was okay and I was about to give up again when the door slid open.

\-----

"Lance?" Keith looked at me, shocked. "Is this some kind of sick joke? If it is, I don't wanna hear it."

"What? Why would it be a joke?" My lips tilted into a frown. "You left kinda suddenly, I wanted to know if you're okay."

"Oh." Keith seemed surprised, but I didn't think about it too much. "Well, uh, come in then? Or do you wanna stay out there?"

"I'll come in if that's good," I said and Keith nodded. We both stepped back into his room and the door shut.

This was the first time that I had really been in his room, and it was really empty. We all had something that we had gotten, but I guess Keith didn't. It made me kind of sad, though I couldn't really place why.

"So? Are you okay?" I asked once we were in the room.

Keith sighed. "I'm good. I just guess I still can't believe you left karaoke night to check on me."

"Well, what can I say? We make a good team and you seemed like you were hurting a bit."

Keith looked up at me, shocked and betrayed at the same time. Before I could try to figure out why, he answered the unspoken question.

"So you _do_ remember the bonding moment!" He exclaimed.

"Uh…"

"Well, that's what you said to me then. Does that mean you do remember?"

"No," I admitted, grimacing. I had just accidentally used one of my pick up lines on Keith, and apparently it wasn't even the first time. That was bad. "I, uh, I still don't remember."

"Oh. But then why did you say it now?"

I sighed, figuring this couldn't get any more off topic than it already had. Besides, Keith was genuinely hot and I might have a crush on him, but that was my business. It couldn't hurt to tell him though, we'd probably just laugh it off.

"It's actually one of my pick up lines."

"Huh," Keith said, grinning. "So you were hitting on me?"

"No!" I blurted out on reflex. When I saw Keith's face, though, I blushed. "I mean, unless you wanted me to?"

"So you're saying…" Keith prompted, gesturing for me to answer.

"I'm saying I totally hit on you," I said with a groan. "But it was an accident! 100% accidental! I promise!"

"And you're 100% here to check on me, not because of the song?" Keith asked. "Because this is a really big coincidence if that's true."

"Why would I be here because of the song? I couldn't even figure out anything but Allura." When I said that I frowned. "You don't like Allura, do you?"

Keith groaned in frustration. "No, but I like someone who does. They're actually a complete idiot, don't know why I like them so much."

"Ooh wait, is it Shiro?" I asked. He was the only logical person Keith could like that I thought _maybe_ liked Allura.

"No! That's just gross, Lance!" Keith's nose scrunched up in a really cute way when he was disgusted about what I had suggested. "Okay, let me fix what I said. They're a colossal idiot on, like, a galactic scale, and they are _absolutely_ not my brother. Besides, Shiro is not at all my type, _God_ Lance."

I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't know I'd offend you that much, I swear I was just curious. I don't know anyone else who might like Allura though."

"Really?" Keith sounded shocked.

"Wait, does Pidge like Allura? Did they tell you secretly or something? Or is it Hunk? But I thought he was scared of you, and even if he wasn't he still likes Shay…"

"Lance," Keith said, shaking his head. "Neither of them have a secret crush on Allura as far as I know, don't worry."

"Wait, do I even know them? Is it one of your Blade friends?"

Keith just sighed. "You know them. Better than I do, probably."

"Oh." I thought for a second but drew a complete blank. "Okay, I'll give up. That probably means I should leave, though."

"Whatever," Keith said with a shrug.

I took that as a yes and left the room for mine. I had some sleeping to do, after all.

\-----

In the middle of the night I shot up in my bed, awake and full of realization.

"Oh my God, it's me!" I whispered. "Keith likes me back!"

I dashed out of bed, gathering clothes and putting them on then taking off my face mask. I had to be presentable, damnit.

\-----

"Keith?" I said as I knocked on his door for the second time that night.

I heard a crash and then the door opened to show me a gorgeous bedhead Keith, and I started to doubt if I could actually do this.

"Lance, is something going on? Lions? Doesn't Allura usually wake everyone up?" Keith's questions were rapid fire but I shut them down fast with a hand settling on his.

"It's me, isn't it?" I asked, voice a whisper.

"Lance, what are you on about?"

"Our conversation earlier. You like… me? And you think I like Allura?"

"What do you mean, I think you like Allura?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You think I do, but I don't." I sighed. "I'll tell you what I mean, just answer my question damnit."

Keith bowed his head in defeat. "Come in first." After we were both in the room he continued. "Fine, I mean there's no point in lying. Yes, I like you Lance. You're still an idiot for only realizing that now, though."

"That's fine, I guess I'll just have to be _your_ idiot then," I said with a smirk.

Keith's head shot up, eyes wide. "You what?"

"I said I'll be your idiot."

"You'll be mine?" Keith's voice could barely be considered a whisper. If I was any further away I wouldn't have even heard him.

"Gladly, babe," I said, throwing in a pet name as a joke.

"Babe?" One of Keith's eyebrows shot up, questioning.

I shrugged. "Just testing the waters, sweetheart."

Keith groaned. "Stop stop stop. I'm not babe, I'm not sweetheart, I'm Keith. _Keith_. Got it?"

I grinned. "Okay, sure, _mi amor_."

Keith blushed. "I said no pet names!"

"But you liked that one," I pointed out.

"So?"

"So, _mi amor_ , I think I should keep calling you that. I do want to make you happy, after all."

Keith rolled his eyes. "If you're so set on making me happy, kiss me."

"Gladly," I said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Keith growled. "A _real_ kiss, Lance."

I placed a hand over my heart. "You wound me! I kiss you and then you say it wasn't even _real_!"

"Lance…" Keith whined.

It was, admittedly, cute when he talked like that so I just shrugged. "If you want a real kiss so badly, why don't you just kiss me instead?"

Keith grinned. "That _does_ sound like a good idea."

Before I could quite process what was happening, Keith leaned forwards and pressed his lips to mine. I felt this warm feeling in my heart, which also felt like it was going to burst. I just couldn't believe that this was happening, that Keith wanted this with me. Keith seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't want a relationship with just anyone, so I felt special and appreciated. It was nice.

I kissed back with fervor, and we pulled apart before the kiss became too heated.

“That was…” Keith sighed.

“Yeah,” I said. “It was.”

“So, are we gonna tell the team?”

“Uh, duh?” I grinned. “As if I _wouldn’t_ want to brag about my beautiful emo boyfriend.”

“And I wanna brag about the catch that you are, that I can’t believe I have, so I guess we both wanna tell them.”

“Tomorrow,” I said. “We tell them tomorrow. Tonight, though, that’s ours.”

“Sounds good to me,” Keith said, taking my hand in his. “I’ve always wanted to have a pretty boy in bed, seems like I’m finally getting my chance.”

I felt my entire face flush and I looked at Keith with surprise. “You… huh?”

“Cuddles, Lance,” Keith said, exasperated. “I just want cuddles.”

“Oh,” I squeaked out. “Right. I’m cool with that, that’s a good idea.”

“Just get in here.”

Keith pulled me over and we both fell onto his bed, laughing. We had the morning to face our problems, to face telling the other team, but right now? This moment in time was something that no one could disturb, something that was just ours.

It was just us, and so we could just be.


End file.
